


Untitled

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you."<br/>"No, you don't."<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The first time she says _I hate you,_ he is grinning that all-too-knowing grin as she tries desperately to gauge how badly her hair has been singed by a poorly thrown grenade. He laughs and reaches down to carefully tuck a ruined curl behind her ear and says, “No, you don’t.”

The last time she says _I hate you,_ they’re in the Library, and he calls from across the room, "I know” He is so different from the man she loved; loud and angry and wrong, and this time… she almost means it.

* * *


End file.
